Lo que descubrí en tus labios
by Anyara
Summary: En ocasiones las cosas simples de la vida nos pueden ayudar a descubrir lo insospechado... InuKag
1. Default Chapter

**Este fic, creo que no pasará de los cuatro capítulos, es mas bien algo para relajarse un poco, últimamente he estado mucho por los universos alternos y quise darle un gusto a una amiga _Chibi_, a quien le regalo esta historia de todo corazón si le gusta y si no, pues tendrá** **que aguantarse no más, jejeje …P-… **

Titulo: Lo que descubrí en tus labios

Autor: Anyara

Capítulo I

**Dulce como el chocolate**

El paisaje era verdaderamente hermoso, el cielo de un celeste impecable, el aire que era traído como una suave brisa, puro y fresco, las hojas de los árboles mecidas con delicadeza por el viento que jugaba entre ellas y de pronto un sonido ensordecedor que obligó a las a ves a dejar sus nidos y huir.

¡¡Osuwari! – se escuchó vociferar a la inconfundible vos femenina de Kagome, como si el solo deseo de hacer de aquel hechizo algo poderoso lo hubiera acrecentado, luego de aquello, sin ni siquiera preocuparse por recoger aquel paquetito causante de la discusión y algunas otras cosas tiradas, tomó su mochila a medio cerrar y salió a través del bosque furibunda y exageradamente molesta como para dirigirse a alguno de sus amigos.

Maldición…- mascullaba entre dientes el hanyou, intentando no comer de la hierba y la tierra que se encontraban bajo él, aún sin poder liberarse del conjuro, que le pareció esta vez, más extenso que ninguno que le hubiera arrojado antes.

El resto del grupo observaba la situación ya demasiado cotidiana para ellos, como para alterarse e intervenir. Sango se encontraba sentada junto a Miroku con una novela de esas que Kagome le estaba trayendo últimamente, el monje por su parte abría una cajita que contenía inciensos, también traídos de la época de la señorita Kagome, en tanto Shippo, sostenía entre sus manos un cubo con pequeños cuadrados de colores, cuya diversión consistía en reunir todos los cuadrados de igual tono, en cada cara del cubo, por lo que el pequeño zorrito estaba muy concentrado.

Mientras que Inuyasha lograba finalmente incorporarse, sacudiendo con fuerza su haori, cubierto de tierra y pasto observando a su alrededor aún algo aturdido, por el fuerte golpe que le toco recibir en esta ocasión, buscando una figura con algo de disimulo.

Dónde se fue.- preguntó finalmente al ver que no estaba por ninguna parte, molesto, recibiendo una respuesta precisa y al unísono por parte de sus amigos.

A su época…

Es obvio – dijo Sango con toda tranquilidad.

Claro – continuó Miroku – cada vez que Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome discuten, ella se va a su casa – siendo ignorado al parecer por el hanyou, que recogía una cajita de color rojo en forma de corazón, con un lazo dorado en el centro.

Y como siempre Inuyasha la extrañará demasiado e irá por ella – comentó Shippo, sin prevenir que sería golpeado por aquel mismo paquete, sobre el cual círculo todo el conflicto.

Sango por su parte que se encontraba muy concentrada en su lectura, ajena ya a la discusión o quizás demasiado acostumbrada a este tipo de escenas.

Mire su excelencia – dijo apuntando a una sección del libro que tenía entre sus manos – aquí cuentan que en la época de Kagome, los varones cortejan a las muchachas regalándoles flores y chocolates.

¿Chocolates?...- musito una pregunta Inuyasha

Si, chocolates – respondió Sango

¿Cómo estos mi querida Sango? – consultó el monje tomando en sus manos la cajita en forma de corazón y enseñándosela.

Oh si… que hermosa… - fue lo que expresó con total gozo la joven, mientras que el monje le daba una mirada de reojo al hanyou, que mantenía su mandíbula apretada conteniendo la ira que comenzaba a sentir.

Quien le obsequio esto a la señorita Kagome debe apreciarla mucho – insistió Miroku, exasperando visiblemente a su amigo - ¿no lo crees Inuyasha?...- preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada inquisidora.

Feh… y yo que sé…- respondió bastante molesto avanzando unos pasos en dirección al pozo, con las manos metidas en las mangas de su haori.

¿Vas a buscarla ya?...- consultó Sango sin necesidad de nombrar a Kagome

Qué te hace pensar eso…- dijo con los ojos cerrados Inuyasha intentando parecer calmo.

Es que como hacía allá esta el pozo – respondió indicando con su mano la dirección que había tomado el hanyou.

Feh…- respondió únicamente, mientras daba un giro de ciento ochenta grados, para caminar en la dirección contraria y perderse y perderse en medio del bosque ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigos.

Que testarudo…- comentó Miroku ya lejos de la audición de su amigo – cualquiera de estos días definitivamente la perderá.

Estoy de acuerdo su excelencia…- apoyo Sango, antes de abrir sus ojos de forma desorbitada.

Inuyasha en tanto caminaba sin rumbo determinado, solo sabía que debía ser en sentido contrario al lugar al que se dirigía Kagome, por que si esa niñita tonta pensaba que él iría por ella, estaba en verdad equivocada. Y de pronto un sonido tras él y las aves nuevamente asustadas saliendo de sus nidos.

Miroku…- dijo el hanyou en tono reprobatorio al comprender que aquel sonido no podía ser otra cosa mas que una bofetada propinada por Sango a aquel monje manilarga.

Y sin darse cuenta como había comenzado con aquello, se descubrió dando de punta pies a una pequeña piedra que se cruzó en su camino y rondando en su cabeza la imagen de aquella muchachita intransigente…¿por qué no comprendía que él solo quería inspeccionar aquel paquete que le pareció sospechoso?.

¿qué es esto?..- consultaba Inuyasha mientras tomaba un paquete que le pareció bastante extraño, más aún cuando concluyó olfateándolo que olía aun macho de aquellos de la época de Kagome- y huele…extraño…no es a nadie de tu familia, ni a ese tal Houjo, que te ronda…- una vez dicho lo último, miro de improviso a la muchacha reflejando un leve sonrojo al exteriorizar de modo tan descuidado aquello que había notado, viendo por unos segundos, como las mejillas de la adolescente se teñían se un suave tono rosa, que se asemejaba al de sus labios, haciéndola ver más hermosa…y ante aquel solo pensamiento sintió el calor subirle al rostro con furia…maldición ¿qué había sido aquello?... se preguntó quitando de inmediato los ojos de Kagome, para continuar examinando la cajita de color rojo.

Dame eso Inuyasha…- protestó la joven, volviendo de la sorpresa que le causó el comentario del hanyou – es un obsequio.

¿Obsequio? – preguntó – y quién te regala estas cosas tan…- decía mientras se ponía de pie sosteniendo levemente en alto el objeto que Kagome intentaba quitarle sin éxito, algo divertido al ver que ella no lo alcanzaba, pero se detuvo al notar una tarjeta adosada a la cinta que rodeaba el paquete -…"Chocolates tan dulces como tú"…¿dulces? – repitió mientras se quedo mirando intrigado a la joven y tomando su manos por la muñeca tiró de ella, acercándola sin proponérselo comprometedoramente a él, alzando aquella mano hasta la altura de su rostro, captando en ese momento la atención del resto del grupo.

Se quedó por unos instantes mirando fijamente aquellos ojos dorados, con su corazón latiendo con fuerza en el pecho… ¿acaso estaría viendo a Kikyo en ella, ¿cómo aquella vez?... por un momento pensó que la besaría, y su razón se bloqueo, pero de pronto, la lengua de Inuyasha lamía su mano, la estaba lamiendo.

Yo no te encuentro dulce…- afirmó frunciendo el ceño bastante molesto -¿no me dirás que ese humano te ha lamido en algún otro lugar? –

Inuyasha – se escuchó la voz de Kagome que tiraba de su mano, pronunciando con pulcritud cada una de las letras de él, recuperándola antes de continuas - ¡¡¡Osuwari!

Ante el solo recuerdo de aquel hechizo, Inuyasha cerró los ojos, como si le estuviera sucediendo.

Maldición Kagome – dijo antes de subirse al árbol más cercano.

Tonto, tonto, tonto…- repetía una y otra vez saliendo ya del pozo que se encontraba dentro de una de las pagodas que habían en el templo en el cual habitaba – tonto…tonto.

No sabía muy bien si su malestar se debía al motivo real de la discusión, o sea, la poca privacidad con la que contaba frente al hanyou o a las sensaciones que él la obligaba a tener, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, era un tonto… se repetía en su mente furiosa al pensar en que su corazón se agitó de aquella manera ante la cercanía con Inuyasha, para luego comprobar, que él solo quería confirmar una teoría…y hacerle semejante pregunta…mofaba tan molesta, con los puños cerrados y la mochila tras la espalda, ya a punto de llegar hasta la escuela, ya que fuera de lo planeado, aún era tiempo de ir a clases y así lo hizo.

La mañana pasó sin mucha novedad, una clase de historia que en este caso le resultó un total fraude, ya que le estaban enseñando mitos y costumbres del Japón de hace quinientos años, por supuesto que en los libros de estudio hablaban de que monstruos y bestias no eran mas que mitos locales y que jamás habían existido dichos seres. De pronto vio acercarse hasta ella a un chico que no llevaba muchísimo asistiendo a este curso, ya que se había mudado hacía poco, pero tenía una personalidad bastante extrovertida, adoptando al grupo con el cual se reunía Kagome como suyo. Cuando noto que avanzaba hacía ella, comenzó a buscar dentro de su mochila un sobre blanco que le había entregado el día anterior junto con una caja de chocolates, le habría querido devolver ambos obsequios, pero suspiró al recordar el motivo por el cual los chocolates ya no estaban en su poder.

Hola Kagome- saludó amablemente el muchacho, mientras que la joven dejaba uno a uno los artículos de su mochila sin dar con lo que la esmeraba, suspirando resignada al notar que ya no había nada dentro de su bolso.

Hola Kenichi – respondió sin mirarlo volviendo a guardar todo

Cómo esta la chica más hermosa de la escuela – comentó alegremente, mientras que su mirada se fijaba en un pequeño frasco con unos trozos de cristal rosado

Bien – contestó secamente, como le molestaban esos comentarios tan poco románticos, sabía que probablemente este chico solo buscaba agradarla, pero simplemente no era su tipo, y entonces imaginó a Inuyasha reprendiéndola por alguna razón y un nuevo suspiro se le escapó, pensando que ese tampoco podía ser su tipo…

¿Pensaste en lo del baile?- consultó Kenichi - ¿Irás conmigo?.

Lo siento…- dijo mientras intentaba mirarlo con su mejor cara de disculpa – pero es que…- palideció al ver como el muchacho sostenía en sus manos el frasco con los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikkon – dame eso – ordenó al instante Kagome, poniéndose de pie y dejando caer la mochila desde sus piernas.

¿Esto? – preguntó el chico observando el curioso objeto y la premura con que la joven deseaba recuperarlo – bueno te lo daré – extendió su mano cerca de Kagome, pero en cuanto ella con un rostro mas aliviado iba a recoger el contenido, él cerró el puño y lo metió en su bolsillo -… pero después del baile – concluyó victorioso sabiendo que en este momento tenía la partida en sus manos.

Eso es chantaje – dijo furiosa, con el deseo increíble que aquel chico tuviera en el cuello un collar de conjuros.

Lo sé… pero es efectivo…- respondió sarcástico – seremos una pareja perfecta preciosa – dijo acercando su rostro bastante al de la muchacha, intimidándola antes de dibujar una sonrisa de triunfo, para dejarla sumergida en la incertidumbre y la ira, debía reconocer que el chico no era mal parecido, pero su conducta era deplorable.

Que problema, ahora si que Inuyasha la mataría, o peor, mataría a ese tonto compañero de ella para arrebatarle los fragmentos, suspiro comprendiendo que debía salir de este embrollo sola, después de todo qué podía pasar en cuatro días… que la llegará a buscar Inuyasha…

Continuara…

**Hola bueno esta historia como ya lo dije al inicio fue creada pensando en mi amiga Chibi, ella me lo solicitó, pues ya estaba un poco harta de las penas de mis otras historias y es un experimento, espero que les gusten ciertas partes que al menos a mí me causo mucha gracia escribir. Dejen mensajitos.**

**Besitos**

**Anyara**


	2. El novio de Kagome

**El novio de Kagome**

Ya cayendo la noche en el Sengoku, un hanyou silencioso se unió finalmente a sus amigos, luego de andar vagando por el bosque aún sin comprender, por qué Kagome se había molestado tanto.

Hola Inuyasha – Saludo amistoso Miroku – veo que al fin te decidiste a ir por la señorita Kagome.

Feh…- respondió dejándose caer en el piso, junto a la fogata, cruzándose de pies y de brazos -¿quién te dijo que iría por ella? – preguntó

Oh ya veo…- respondió el monje, ante las miradas disimuladas de Sango y Shippo -… bueno entonces tendré que enseñarte esto – dijo mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas un sobre blanco, el mismo que Kagome buscaba con tanto ahínco en la escuela, extendiéndolo hacía Inuyasha.

¿Qué es esto? – consultó sin mucha curiosidad, pero esta se fue incrementando al notar que aquello olía al humano ese, culpable claro, de la discusión que había tenido con Kagome, porque la culpa de todo al tenía ese tipo.

Ábrelo y verás – sentenció Miroku

Inuyasha obedeció con algunos remilgos, observando que dentro del sobre había una fotografía de Kagome con sus amigas, las que él conocía, ese Houjo, ante el cual hizo un respingo, pues no le terminaba de gustar la forma en que siempre miraba a la joven, y un extraño tras de ella, abrazándola por la cintura confianzudamente, lo que logró que el hanyou fuera apretando su puño y dientes, dejando que sus colmillos se asomaran un poco por el labio y coronando todo, un corazón hecho con algún marcador encerrándolos a ambos.

Eso no es todo – dijo Miroku, volteando la imagen en la que se leían unas palabras hechas con la misma caligrafía que en el obsequio, "¿ves como somos una hermosa pareja?" – creo que finalmente la señorita Kagome tiene un novio.

¿Novio?...- preguntó Inuyasha, con el ceño permanentemente arrugado

Inuyasha… cómo no vas a saber lo que es un novio…-consultó el monje incrédulo y luego recordó que incluso para ellos como humanos en el Sengoku, el termino no era muy usado, en tanto el hanyou lo observaba interrogante – bueno…- suspiro Miroku - … digamos que son amigos, muy, muy, …muy amigos – Inuyasha lo observa, cada vez con más inquietud al notar la cara de fascinación que comenzaba a poner su amigo ante sus propias palabras -… de esos con los que te besas… y acaricias… y quieres tener muchos hijos…

¡Qué! – gritó Inuyasha, sobresaltando a Sango y Shippo, que se hundían cada uno en lo suyo, ella en su libro y el pequeño en el puzzle, claro que hacía mucho que ninguno ponía atención en otra cosa que no fuera la conversación del monje y el hanyou - ¡¿dices que Kagome tendrá cachorros con ese humano! – sosteniendo a Miroku por la ropa y alzándolo un poco, logrando que este pensara si realmente había sido buena idea ponerlo de tan mal carácter.

Bueno no creo que aún… pero… Inuyasha suéltame…- pedía el hombre de cabellos castaños.

Lo soltó notando lo evidente que se estaba haciendo una furia inusitada y creciente en él… ¿por qué sentía que le hervía la sangre?...era algo muy similar a lo que le sucedía cuando Kouga se le acercaba demasiado a Kagome.

Feh… ni que me interese…- mascullo molesto – iré a caminar…

Inuyasha…- dijo Sango con suavidad y aún con la vista fija en la lectura, llamando la atención del hanyou que la miro – el pozo esta para el otro lado, concluyó indicando con su dedo la dirección.

¿y quién quiere ir al pozo?...- preguntó mientras cambiaba de curso -… pero hacía allá ya caminé…- terminó, refiriéndose al sitio al que había ido antes, y tomando la obvia trayectoria al lugar que lo llevaría con Kagome.

La muchacha se encontraba en pijama, tirada sobre la cama boca abajo y con la almohada cubriendo su cabeza intentando no sentir demasiada repugnancia al imaginarse bailando en brazos de aquel aprovechado compañero que la tenía harta, no llevaba ni un mes asistiendo a clases, sin contar los días en los que ella había faltado y de todos modos ya estaba fastidiada, entonces suspiró, por un lado estaba asustada por el asunto de los fragmentos y que Inuyasha apareciera queriendo llevársela de vuelta al Sengoku, pero por otra parte deseaba que ya viniera, pues ahora que se sentía en problemas añoraba a aquel "caballero de brillante armadura", para que viniera en su rescate, y entonces un nuevo suspiro se le escapó, ya que no comprendía como ese hanyou insufrible era capaz de llevarla a la ira mas absoluta y luego ya no recordaba nada más que su amor por él… lo amo… susurro, sin advertir que a solo pasos de ella se encontraba un muchacho de largos cabellos plateados, que al oírla suspirar bajo la almohada quiso descubrir su rostro, pero en cuanto oyó aquellas palabras, su mano se recogió rápidamente… ¿acaso ella hablaba de su "novio"?.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sentir un repentino temor apretándole el corazón con violencia, al pensar en que Kagome amaba a algún humano, se puso la mano sobre el pecho, como sosteniendo algo en su interior y retrocedió, golpeando con su hombro el borde de la mesita de noche, lo que hizo tambalear un vaso con un cristalino líquido, alertando de inmediato a la joven intentando ésta enfocar la vista, que tuvo que adaptar de improviso a la luz.

Inuyasha…- dijo sintiendo un hielo en la espalda al recordar de pronto lo que le había confesado a su almohada.

Bueno yo…- no sabía qué decirle, pues finalmente no sabía si su venida era para llevársela de vuelta o para confirmar lo que Miroku le había dicho -…yo… tienes que volver, nos falta mucho para terminar de reunir la perla – concluyó intentando recobrar su aspecto engreído.

Kagome cerró la boca, comprendiendo que no podía esperar nada más de aquel hanyou, se giro y comenzó a apretar con sus manos la almohada, para mullirla y acomodarse a dormir, dándole la espalda a Inuyasha e ignorándolo totalmente, y éste sin creer el grado de poca importancia en que ella lo había dejado.

Kagome…- exclamó en voz incrédula –dije que nos vamos…- parecía más una pregunta que una afirmación.

No me iré…- respondió tranquila y agotada

Cómo que no te irás – contestó intentando conservar la calma

Tengo cosas importantes que atender aquí – respondió la joven aún de espaldas al hanyou que ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia, ¿qué podía ser más importante que estar con él?... bueno, ¿qué buscar la perla?... se corrigió mentalmente y la respuesta que encontró en sus pensamientos lo molestó aún más… su novio.

Tú…tú… tú tienes que reunir los fragmentos – comenzó dudando, pero poco a poco afirmando su voz y con ello su argumento – es tu responsabilidad, tú fuiste la…- no alcanzó a terminar cuando fue interrumpido por Kagome, quién se había sentado en al cama y lo miraba furiosa, Inuyasha arrugó un poco el ceño, presintiendo que un nuevo conjuro se aproximaba.

Inuyasha…solo vete- dijo con voz seca.

Tú te vas conmigo- rezongó

¡Ahora!- insistió la chica con el mismo tono que utilizaba para activar aquel hechizo, cuando estaba furiosa, Inuyasha solo la miró, por un momento sintiéndose extrañamente dolido por la rudeza de las palabras de Kagome, pero luego se irguió de pies y con las manos dentro de las mangas de su haori, la miró con sus ojos dorados marcando seriedad.

Feh…me voy- dijo como si la decisión fuera suya – pero mañana deberás volver - sentenció

Se giró hacía la ventana sin esperar respuesta y salió por ella, Kagome que ya no se encontraba con fuerzas para seguir discutiendo, solo se silencio, dejando escapar el aire antes de acomodarse a dormir nuevamente.

Luego de esperarla por un día completo al otro lado del pozo, venía Inuyasha saliendo con cara de muy poca paciencia, dispuesto a arrastrar de ser necesario a la testaruda de Kagome hasta la época en la que estaban los fragmentos que no podían esperar un solo día más para ser encontrados.

Que se habrá imaginado, le dije que debía volver y no lo ha hecho – rezongaba molesto mientras caminaba a paso firme desde la pagoda en la que se encontraba el pozo, hasta la ventana de la habitación de la muchacha, dispuesto a ser escuchado y de pasada partir con ella.

El sol estaba alumbrando ya un poco más fijamente la mañana que comenzaba, mientras que Kagome ignorando por completo que Inuyasha venía dispuesto a llevársela, bajaba las escaleras presurosa, pues una vez más estaba a punto de llegar tarde a la escuela.

¡Mamá ya me voy! – dijo mientras se ponía los zapatos dispuesta a salir hecha un bólido, pero al descorrer las puertas y salir de improviso, se encontró chocando, con Kenichi, quién le sonrió amablemente, quien digiera que al verlo así tan perfectamente metido en su uniforme, alto y gallardo, podía ser tan pedante y desagradablemente molesto. – ayyy…- exclamó al verse irremediablemente tumbada, cerró los ojos, pero se detuvo al instante, por unos fuertes brazos que le rodearon la espalda y la cintura, cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, se encontró con dos orbes oscuras y una sonrisa en los labios del muchacho aquel, demasiado cerca de los suyos, al punto de sentir la risa burlona del muchacho sobre ellos.

Ten cuidado preciosa, podrías lastimarte y dejarme sin pareja para el baile…- no dejaba la posición comprometedora en la que había quedado, viendo como la muchacha sin proponérselo, marcaba en sus mejillas un suave tono rosa – tengo algo que es tuyo, supongo que no querrás perderlo.

Kagome estaba ya a punto de soltarle una serie de golpes y malas palabras aprendidas sin mucho esfuerzo de aquel buen maestro que tenía cruzando el pozo, pero comprendió que lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar mantener la fiesta en paz, para poder recuperar los fragmentos de la perla… claro que e este desagradable muchacho no se le pasara ni por la mente que obtendría de ella más que un baile, por que ahí sabría lo que era ver a Kagome Higurashi furibunda. Quiso decir algo amable para salir de la situación, pero no lo logró, pues al girar el rostro y mirar hacía un costado lo vio y se le heló la sangre.

Los dorados ojos de aquel hanyou, simplemente no podían creer lo que veían, sintió como por un instante su corazón se paralizó, no sabía muy bien cuanto duraría con vida si no volvía a respirar, pero es que ver a Kagome en brazos de aquel humano, simplemente lo noqueo…ella tenía eso a lo que le llamaban novio… Miroku estaba en lo correcto y él simplemente se quedó sin forma de razonar… ¿por qué no gritó o fue a interponerse entre ellos como lo hacía cuando aparecía Kouga?... la verdad no lo sabía, sintió de pronto que su corazón dio un salto increíble dentro de su pecho, cuando vio que los brillantes ojos de la muchacha se fijaban en él, dio un paso hacia atrás como atemorizado y luego simplemente desapareció.

Inuyasha…- fue lo que logró musitar muy bajito Kagome, mientras que se movía suavemente para que Kenichi la soltara, por un instante ni siquiera le importó si él vio o no, al extraño joven con orejas de perro, solo tenía en su retina el recuerdo de los ojos confusos del hanyou.

Continuara…

**Hola Anyara nuevamente con un capítulo, este es un fic hecho para mi amiga Chiisana Minako, ella sabe que la quiero mucho y bueno, ánimos, cariñito, sabes que estoy aquí enviándote fuerzas… ojalá lo leas hoy, tengo que ir a hacer una torta de cumpleaños así que un rato más vuelvo para continuar con alguna otra cosa…**

**Besitos**

**Anyara**


	3. El vuelo de las mariposas

Capitulo III

**El vuelo de las mariposas**

En cuanto cruzó hacía el Sengoku, corrió rápidamente por entre los árboles como si estuviera huyendo despavorido de algo, ¿pero de qué, se detuvo cuando llegó aquella pregunta a su mente, ¿a qué le temía un hanyou poderosos como él?... y entonces lo abordó una imagen que no esperó, Kagome en brazos de ese humano, que por el olor que despedía era el mismo del obsequio, su novio…

Grrrr…- gruñó al sentir nuevamente aquella presión en el pecho que amenazaba con detener su corazón, sentía miedo de que alguien le arrebatara la atención de Kagome.

Eso puede ser – pensó… ¿y si ya no regresa?...

Se sentó en la rama de un árbol a indagar entre las estrellas, él no estaba acostumbrado a tener que autoanalizarse, ya que incluso su relación con Kikyo, solo fluyó, pero con Kagome todo era tan distinto, desde que la conoció ha tenido que enfrentarla y ella de modo conciente e inconciente lo obligaba a enfrentarse a sí mismo, lo obligaba a hurgar en su parte humana y reencontrarse con emociones que había ocultado desde hacía tanto, que incluso creyó que no las poseía. Pero que no se pensara esa niña que él iría por ella, no eso jamás, ella era la que debía volver y de paso darle una buena explicación sobre aquel "novio", ya que si Miroku tenía razón… un momento, pensó, ¿y si ella estaba ahora "inventando" cachorros con ese humano?. Su cabeza de pobló de osadas imágenes de Kagome y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas enojándolo.

¡Feh! – se giró sobre la rama cerrando los ojos como buscando conciliar, a una extraña hora, el sueño, pero la luz que se filtró por entre las hojas le dio de lleno en el rostro, poniéndolo de un humor, aún peor del que ya cargaba y se lanzó al camino en busca del algún mounstro con el cual liberar tensiones, con suerte tal vez se podría encontrar con Kouga y aprovechar de ajustar alguna cuentas ahora que no estaba Kagome.

Grrr…- volvió a gruñir – otra vez esa tonta – se quejó, comprendiendo que demasiadas cosas en su vida giraban en torno a ella.

O

Kagome caminaba ya de vueltas de un nuevo día de clases con sus amigas, las que iban animadamente conversando del único tema que circundaba la escuela, el dichoso baile y sin embargo ella solo daba sus pasos en silencio, sosteniendo su mochila desde los tirantes y dejando que esta colgara ante sus piernas, lo que le permitía darle pequeños empujones al caminar. No había podido tomar atención a ninguna de las clases y pronto vendrían los exámenes, pero es que no logró quitar de su mente la imagen de los ojos apagados de Inuyasha, pero le era imposible cruzar el pozo sin sus fragmentos, al menos le habría podido aclarar lo de Kenichi, suspiró y se intentó convencer una vez más de que la tristeza en la mirada del hanyou, no podía ser otra cosa más que su imaginación.

Kagome…¡Kagome!...- insistía Ayumi, acompañada de Eri.

¿Si? – preguntó distraída, como arrastrada por la voz de su amiga, desde algún lugar lejano en el que se hallaba.

Que distraída estas – exclamó la joven, más como un reproche que como una acotación, sin recibir respuesta y resignándose - ¿Ya escogiste el vestido que usaras para el baile? – Kagome arrugó el ceño otra vez ese fastidioso baile.

No –respondió sin mucho entusiasmo

¿No? – exclamó incrédula Eri

No.- afirmó nuevamente Kagome con total calma al fin a ella que le importaba verse bien para ese estúpido "pretendiente" que había conseguido que lo único que le estaba ocasionando eran dolores de cabeza… suspiró una vez más, pensando en que si debía ir a ese baile, habría deseado que su compañía fuera cierto hanyou que poseía unos ojos dorados que le gustaban demasiado.

Kagome, no debes sentirte mal si no puedes ir con tu chico – dijo con toda tranquilidad Ayumi, mientras recibía un pequeño codazo cortesía de Eri - ¿qué?...- preguntó algo quejumbrosa.

No chicas, no es eso – respondió Kagome algo más sonriente esperando terminar con aquella molesta conversación.

No se diga más – exclamó Eri – ahora mismo iremos a escoger lo que usaras y te verás hermosa, aunque no sea acompañada de quien deseas – dijo, mientras giraba a su amiga para que caminara en dirección contraria – y que ese Kenichi, pruebe lo que no tendrá…- concluyó decidida – Kagome solo se preguntaba, cómo podían llegar a ser tan observadoras, ya que al menos ella no les había dicho nada con respecto a la forma en que Kenichi consiguió aquella cita.

O

¡Un día, ¡un día completo! – exclamaba Inuyasha dando vueltas alrededor del pozo, sin poder comprender como era que Kagome no volvía, para disfrutar de su agradable compañía – ya verá – mascullaba molesto – no le hablaré en días, mira que conseguirse un novio…¿y los fragmentos?...- continuaba rezongando solo en aquel paraje, desesperado por ir en busca de la muchacha, pero demasiado anclado a su orgullo como para hacerlo –grrr…maldición…- gruñó - ¿Qué estarás haciendo?

Se dejó caer finalmente sobre la hierba, para quedar sentado y apoyando, la espalda en la madera que cercaba el agujero por el que se trasladaba a la época de Kagome, resopló algo consumido, había una especie de batalla en su interior que lo tenía más y más agotado a cada momento, como en el peor de sus enfrentamientos. De pronto se dejó envolver por la paz que se podía disfrutar en el lugar luego de haber fastidiado a sus amigos, al punto de que Sango le rogara que saliera a tomar un poco de aire, ya que no le resultaba posible soportarlo, fijó su mirada en dos mariposas que revoloteaban, en la más grande de ellas predominaban los colores blancos y verdes, la que se movía con bastante elegancia, haciéndose notar como la hembra, por alguna extraña razón Inuyasha no dejaba de observar aquella escena de cortejo, ya que el insecto antes mencionado era seguido por el macho, de tonalidades rojizas, lo que le causó curiosidad al hanyou alzando levemente su ceja derecha, ya cuando el macho alcanzó a la hembra posándose sobre una pequeña roca a metros de él, un sonrojo casi tonto le cubrió el rostro al notar que la naturaleza se empeñaba en unir a esos dos diminutos seres vivientes, pero de pronto y sin previo aviso, otra mariposa de tonos azules y negros, visiblemente macho, comenzó a aletear entre los "amantes", impidiendo la unión y provocando el escapé de la hembra de entre las alas del macho de tonos rojizos, siendo seguida por el recién llegado, con intenciones de suplir el lugar de su anterior acompañante el que solo tomó distancia. Entonces fue que Inuyasha se puso de pie en forma violenta haciendo un ademán con su mano, para cortar el aire y espantar de ese modo a los protagonistas de aquel "affaire" y voltearse luego y observar con pesar al macho de color rojo que se volvió a posar en la roca, esta vez solo.

O

Estaba sola acostada boca abajo en su cama, mirando de reojo el traje que debía usar aquella noche, la verdad le había importado tan poco aquel famoso baile, que ni siquiera se había enterado que lo que debía ponerse era un traje a la usanza feudal,… suspiro sin animo, ropa de la época de Inuyasha, se dijo, pensaba una y otra vez en cómo había podido ser tan descuidada con los fragmentos de la Perla y estar ahora metida en este embrollo, solo le quedaban unas cuantas horas y terminaría esta pesadilla, ella solo deseaba volver al Sengoku y buscar a Inuyasha, explicarle que…

Tal ves ni le importe…- se resignó, metiendo la cabeza en la almohada, escondiendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, cuando sintió un golpe en la ventana de su habitación, alzó el rostro de inmediato y vio fuera de su cuarto la figura roja de aquel hanyou al que tanto extrañaba. Se puso de pie de inmediato y sin poder disimulas la sonrisa en sus labios quitó el seguro.

Hola Inuyasha..- dijo mientras le dejaba espacio a él para que entrara.

Ho..hola Kagome…- dijo Inuyasha escudriñándola, había algo extraño en ella, bueno de hecho toda ella era extraña, pero en este momento estaba siendo demasiado amable…- ¿te pasa algo? – consultó en voz suave.

No nada ¿por qué?...- consultó sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Solo preguntaba …- respondió mientras disimuladamente olfateaba el aire, como buscando algún indicio de ese humano en la habitación de Kagome, de cierta forma se sintió más tranquilo al notar que seguía siendo él el único macho, además de los hombres de su familia que frecuentaba su cuarto, pero en la inspección se encontró con un traje demasiado fuera de los que utilizaba la muchacha en su época…- ¿y esto?...- interrogó

Un traje…- Kagome sintió un hielo en la espalda, no quería seguir con los malos entendidos, pero que podía hacer

Eso lo veo, pero qué hace aquí…- refunfuñó ante la respuesta tan básica que Kagome le entregaba, ¿es que acaso lo tomaba por ignorante?

Bueno es un traje para…para un festival en la escuela

Mmmm…- Inuyasha emitió un sonido que parecía una pausa para la siguiente pregunta y así era exactamente – qué clase de festival… por qué estas son vestimentas del Sengoku…

Bueno… es un festival ambientado en ese tiempo…- respondió – y sabes ahora debo cambiarme… así que puedes ir con mamá o Souta ¿si? – intentó desviar la atención de Inuyasha poniéndose de pie invitándolo a salir, mientras abría la puerta.

El hanyou la observó demasiado intrigado y sin ninguna intención de irse antes de recibir todas las respuestas que necesitaba, pensando que lo más probable era que ese "estúpido novio" suyo la acompañara al "famoso baile", el sarcasmo en sus conjeturas le estaba sacando humos por las orejas, claro que no literalmente, pero de ser visible, lo habría notado la muchacha.

No me iré…- respondió decidido mientras se sentaba en el piso de brazos y pies cruzados, con los ojos cerrados, mientras que Kagome, comenzaba a inflamarse en ira.

Inuyasha, por favor…- dijo en un tono de voz golpeado

No lo haré – siguió decidido exasperando en demasía a la joven, quien cerró la puerta de un golpe

AGRRR – un sonido salió de su garganta, mostrando su furia y frustración, definitivamente Inuyasha podía ser exasperante a un grado que ella desconocía, el hanyou solo movió sus orejas levemente ante el ruido, pero se negó a abrir los ojos, imaginando el rostro sonrosado por la irritación -¡eres insufrible! – exclamó, sentándose de un golpe sobre la cama, sosteniendo entre sus manos, parte de la colcha de color rosa, que se fue comprimiendo en su puño.

"Eres insufrible"… las palabras que ella acababa de pronunciar, golpearon enormemente su orgullo, ¿quién se creía?...la insufrible aquí era únicamente ella, llegó de pronto un día, para poner de cabeza el mundo en el que él habitaba, destruir la perla, fragmentarla en infinitos trozos que les había costado una eternidad hallar, obligándolo a socializar con personas con las que jamás imaginó cruzar palabra, además de coquetear con ese lobo rabioso de Kouga…y…y…su malestar iba creciendo, mientras recordaba cada motivo por el cual ella era la culpable de todo, su ceño apretándose cada vez más en su frente y de pronto…

¡Todo esto es por ese maldito novio tuyo ¿verdad!...- no alcanzó a medir la dimensión de su exclamación, mientras se había medio erguido para enfrentarla, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, Kagome, apretó con más fuerza los bordes de la colcha, pero esta vez no era de malestar, era de nerviosismo, ya que el exabrupto que acababa de tener el hanyou, la paralizó… pero solo por unos segundos… pues que ni se imaginara él que ella permitiría que le levantara la voz de ese modo…

¡Si tengo o no novio es asunto mío! – grito en un tono más alto del que Inuyasha había usado, enfrentando su cercanía sin retroceder ni un milímetro, agitada y nerviosa, si otras hubieran sido las circunstancias, le habría arrebatado un beso de muy buena gana, y de pronto notó que él le miro los labios de forma fugaz, antes de volver a enfrentar sus ojos dorados con los de ella, y un leve sonrojo matizó su mejillas… ¿acaso él pensaba lo mismo?...

Feh, haz lo que quieras, ¿quién se interesaría en besar a una tonta como tú?...- dijo aquello casi sin pensar, ¿quién había hablado de besos?.

Desde luego tú no ¿verdad?...-consultó con la voz algo dolida

La miró y abrió la boca levemente y la cerró y de nuevo lo mismo, intentando sacar algo de su interior que no lograba descubrir aún, se veía tan indefensa y cansada, ¿de discutir?... si tal ves, quizás estaba cansada ya de él y de pronto la vio tragar, ¿lagrimas?... o maldición, otra vez la había hecho llorar…se reprochó y se arrastró aún sentado un poco más cerca de la muchacha, quedando frente a ella, como un perrito buscando a su amo

Ya no llores…no eres tan tonta…- intentó rectificar, sin dar por completo pie atrás en sus dichos, con voz suave, Kagome lo miró ¿acaso eso era una disculpa?... no sabía si estar feliz o llorar con más fuerza, lo segundo le ganó a lo primero y las lagrimas se derramaron abiertamente por sus mejillas – Kagome ¿no me oíste? – ¿acaso no escuchó sus disculpas?

¡¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te aplauda! – Gritó, mientras enfrentaba con sus marrones luceros, brillantes por las gotas de líquido y por el malestar también, la mirada perturbada de Inuyasha – bravo, me queda la conformidad de que no soy tan tonta…pero aún así nadie querría besarme ¿verdad?... ¡eres un maldito idiota!...

"¡Eres un maldito idiota!"… y claro que lo era, se dijo a si mismo, sin poder dejar de observar las lagunas en las que se habían convertidos los ojos de Kagome, y sin pensarlo mucho más, extendió sus brazos, hasta tomar los de ella y atraerla con fuerza hacía él, esa fuerza que ella no podía repeler…, cayó arrodillada entre las piernas a medio cruzar de él y su rostro hundido en el cabello plateado…

Dime que no lo amas…- escuchó decir mientras que el hanyou negaba con suavidad perdido en el mar azabache de la muchacha, Kagome no sabía que pensar, estaba ahí él, de algún modo mostrándole con señales sutiles su debilidad, ¿eran celos, claro, celos egoístas, al no tener a su detector particular ciento por ciento a disposición de sus caprichos, pero Inuyasha estrechó más el abrazo, era como si aquellas pocas palabras graficaran la súplica de una vida entera y entonces se abrazó a él humedeciendo el cabello con sus lágrimas.

No lo amo…- dijo con voz quebrantada, oculta aún en las hebras blanquecinas -… no podrías

¿Ah no?..- consultó nuevamente Inuyasha con el mismo tono calmo y pausado, enlazando sus dedos y sus garras en el cabello de ella, acariciando levemente su nuca.

No…- volvió a decir la muchacha algo más calma, con los ojos humedecidos, pero sin derramar ya más lágrimas.

¿Por qué?...- continuó interrogando, de alguna manera sabía hacía donde los llevaría ese juego de preguntas y respuestas… pasaba sus dedos por el cabello, con una delicadeza que estaba descubriendo en su interior, a medida que las palabras avanzaban, al igual que aquel sentimiento que venía oprimiendo su corazón desde que creyó perder a Kagome.

Por que yo te…- sintió que sus deseos de sacar de su interior aquel enorme "te amo" que albergaba para él, se había vuelto autónomo, pero lo reprimió, apagándose en su voz antes de que la frase terminara.

¿Por qué amas a alguien más?...- Inuyasha iba poco a poco moviendo su rostro en busca del de Kagome, pero sin dejar de mantener contacto con ella, la que abrió los ojos ante la pregunta, para luego relajar los músculos nuevamente.

Mmmjjj…- fue el sonido que emitió, mientras movía la cabeza afirmativamente, sintiendo como él comenzaba a buscarla y ya una vez que, con un sonrojo que agradecía que ella no pudiera ver, pegó sus labios a la mejilla tibia y algo salada de Kagome, muy cerca de sus labios, susurrando.

Yo también…- sus palabras se cortaron, dando paso a la respiración algo agitada por el nerviosismo que comenzaba a crecer en él, mientras que la joven contenía la respiración esperando expectante por lo que el hanyou diría -…bueno…- se relajó, como comprendiendo que aquello no era una batalla a muerte, aunque lo pareciera -… yo te amo…

Concluyó posando un beso en la mejilla cálida de Kagome, sintiendo como ella mojaba su rostro con sus lagrimas silenciosas, se separó unos centímetros para ver si sus palabras la habían dañado, pero ella solo se pegó más a él, así que solo decidió no romper el enlace y abrazarla.

Continuara…

**Holitas, bueno les contaré que me costó enormemente lograr que ellos se confesaran, pufff… parece que aunque sea un fic… Inu sigue siendo igual de BAKA y me cuesta mucho para que llegué al punto… y creo que al final me venció, pues le puse un poco e la cosecha Anyara… o sea, le di una inyección de valor, para que finalmente se confesara…jejeje…**

**Besitos y dejen mensajitos que me gustan mucho**

**Nota: CHIISANA espero que te guste, sé que amas a Inu tal como es, pero si no lo modifico aunque sea un poco, Kagome se podría morir esperando a que le diga algo… besito TQM amiga**

**Anyara**


	4. Y finalmente, chocolate

**Después de una espera relativamente larga, les cuento que este fic, llega a su final... pufff... me gustó, fue un relajo en medio de las balas y los engaños, de "El resplandor de la venganza" y de los momentos tensos y fatidicos de "Entre las alas de un ángel", sin contar con el intenso estado de penuria de "Mi intimo enemigo", ciertamente me siento feliz, espero que ustedes igualmente lo disfruten... **

**Besitos**

**Anyara**

Capitulo V

Final

**Y finalmente, chocolate**

Kagome le había pedido, casi suplicándole que se volviera al Sengoku y que luego del festival de su escuela, ella volvería y le llevaría muchísimo ramen. Debía reconocer que aquello no le agradaba para nada, ciertamente el ramen era lo único bueno, tener que quedarse en el Sengoku, sentado en la rama de algún árbol esperando por ella, sobre todo ahora que había terminado pro aceptar los sentimientos que tenía en su interior por aquella chiquilla a la que consideraba una tonta muchas veces, aunque sabía que ese era solo un adjetivo que usaba para defenderse de sus propias emociones, las que Kagome despertaba en él. Se comenzó a recostar en una de las ramas del árbol sagrado de la época de la joven, esbozó una sonrisa al recordar el suave roce de la mejilla de la muchacha contra la suya, y humedeció con distracción sus labios, pensando en el deseo de besarla que mantenía, se sonrojo al notar esto y se incorporó arrugando el ceño.

Pero que no piense que con ello me dominará – dijo decidido, con las manos dentro de las mangas de su haori, notando como el horizonte comenzaba a plagarse de colores anaranjados, violetas y algunas pinceladas suaves de ocre. Miró junto a él, y por un momento le pareció ver la figura de Kagome, sonriéndole de aquella manera perfecta que solo ella sabía. Abrió sus ojos enormemente al notar que su necesidad de ella, ya se estaba saliendo de control

-

Se miró al espejo una vez más, los momentos que compartió con Inuyasha, habían logrado cambiar por completo su ánimo, aunque no estaba muy segura de cómo debía enfrentar aquella confesión mutua, pero estaba feliz. Tocó con su dedos la piel de su rostro, aquella que el hanyou había utilizado como apoyo para su mejilla, mientras intentaba decir palabras que se ahogaban en su garganta, sonrió una vez más, una de tantas en esa tarde, llevándose los dedos hasta los labios y ahí se quedó por un instante, sintiendo escalofríos en la espalda ante el anhelo de un beso.

-Kagome, te buscan – sentenció la madre de la muchacha desde el piso bajo de su hogar, ya era hora, Kenichi de seguro estaría esperando por ella.

Volvió a sentir el peso de la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, pero ahora tenía un aliciente más poderoso aún que los que la motivaban anteriormente, para recuperar los fragmentos y volver al Sengoku junto a sus amigos, él. El Inuyasha que de la forma más atropellada y dulce que ella podía esperar, le había confeso su amor, aquel te amo, que le iluminaba el rostro ahora, y que su acompañante, esperándola junto a la puerta, también pudo notar, quedando más prendado aún de lo que ya estaba de ella.

-Estas hermosa Kagome – exclamó el muchacho, ante la visón d lo que parecía una verdadera princesa de la época antigua, envuelta en marfil y con un tapado de un tono verdoso, con bordados de seda en las mangas que caían amplias. El cabello suelto, con sus característicos rizos, muy bien definidos, gracias al trabajo que había hecho su madre.

Gracias Kenichi – se limitó a decir de modo muy cortés, sin mencionar que lo único que deseaba era terminar, de una buena vez, con toda este situación, además, las vestimentas que llevaba, era ciertamente perfectas, pero para una "princesita" de las de antaño, no para ella.

Claro que eran hermosas, pero ahora que estaba dentro de ellas, comprendía, por qué tenían que estar siempre salvando a las hijas de los terratenientes, si vestidas de este modo no tenían forma de defenderse.

Salieron de la casa y se encaminaron, Kenichi hasta el momento parecía todo un caballero, parecía tener la más clara intención de cambiar la opinión que Kagome tenía de él, pero aquello era más que una difícil tarea, ya que la mucha mantenía su corazón cautivo desde hacía mucho. Le ofreció su brazo para caminar juntos, ella lo miró y aceptó sin ningún gesto visible de su pensamiento recurrente, desde que todo esto había comenzado, ¿por qué no podía ser Inuyasha, entonces fue que comenzó a imaginar al hanyou como su acompañante, con su típico traje rojo, que en este caso estaba muy acordé con la ocasión, sus manos metidas dentro de las mangas de su haori, su postura altiva y orgullosa, no sabía bien si de él mismo o por tenerla a ella del brazo, su rostro varonil, ese delineado en sus labios, que formaba una sonrisa arrogante y sus colmillos asomando y sus ojos, seguros, brillantes, dorados, suyos…casi se le escapa un suspiro cuando se encontró con el semblante de Kenichi demasiado cerca del suyo, de seguro había mal interpretado la mirada enamorada que ella le estaba dando, pero que definitivamente no era para él.

¿Los traes contigo? – dijo, refiriéndose a los fragmentos, su voz sonaba suave, pero decidida, demostraba lo molesta que la hacía sentir aquella situación.

Cariño, disfrutemos de la velada – respondió Kenichi, acercando sus labios al oído de la muchacha, ante la mirada enfurecida de un hanyou, que sentado en el techo de la casa, observaba a la pareja alejarse.

En cuanto sintió el olor de ese humano repugnante, al que no soportaba, se acercó para supervisar desde una menor distancia, las acciones de ellos. Gruñía apretando las garras en donde iniciaba el tejado en cuclillas junto en el vértice en el cual se unían un lado y otro del techo. Sabía que Kagome le había pedido que confiara en ella, que debía asistir a ese baile con su compañero de escuela, y no es que dudara de la joven, no eso jamás, pero ese humano le olía a desconfianza. Las blancas orejas se movían sobre su cabeza intentando no perder detalle de la conversación y lo estaba logrando.

Kenichi, sabes bien que el motivo de esta cita – aclaró Kagome, una vez que esquivó con éxito el susurro del joven, soltándole el brazo y tomando algo incómoda la estrecha y larga falda, intentando avanzar.

Esta bien…- dijo conciliador el muchacho y justo a tiempo, pues estaba a punto de ser ferozmente apartado de lo que Inuyasha consideraba, su Kagome. Ofreció nuevamente el brazo a su doncella – intentaré comportarme – al decir esto le sonrió y ella lo miró, reconociendo en aquel momento la misma actitud que en ocasiones tomaba cierto hanyou al cometer un error, y se quedó por un instante fugaz, calvada en sus claros ojos, que de pronto le parecieron dorados, pestañeando para espantar la ilusión, siendo observada muy de cerca por Inuyasha, que notó aquella atención que de pronto demostraba Kagome, y algo en el pecho le dolió.

Sabía perfectamente en donde se iba a celebrar aquel famoso festival, de hecho había tenido que ir en más e una oportunidad hasta la escuela de Kagome, para llevarle algún libro que olvidó, el almuerzo, o simplemente correr con ella sobre la espalda, saltando de edificio en edificio, para llegar a tiempo a alguna clase importante, y luego se quejaba de que él era un desconsiderado.

¿Cómo te tardas?- exclamó, molesto desde la parte alta de una de las torres, había decidido adelantarse, pero ahora que notaba lo mucho que tardaban tanto, pensaba que les estaba dejando demasiado tiempo a solas -… Kagome, por qué no llegas…- bufó, mientras se movía de un lado a otro, como si se encontrara enjaulado. Abajo la fiesta ya estaba tomando cuerpo.

Se detuvo, comprendiendo que su constante movimiento no lograría que Kagome llegara más pronto, chequeando desde lo alto el lugar pro el que ella y el tipo desagradable ese, debían entrar. Apretó los dientes al imaginar el comentario de Miroku al verlo en este situación, celoso y desesperado…"¿no que a ti la Srta. Kagome no te importaba?".

Maldito Miroku, me las pagarás en cuanto ponga un pie en el Sengoku – gruñó molesto ante sus pensamientos, sin reparar que el monje no había estado ahí.

De seguro el pervertido ése, confundiría su inquietud con celos, pero estaba muy equivocado, él no podía estar celoso, solo por que aquellos sentimientos de ira y unos deseos casi incontrolables de hacer pedazos al estúpido ese que andaba por las calles en uno de eso carruajes extraños de la época de la muchacha, podían catalogarlo de celoso.

Debí seguirlos – exclamó molesto, al notar que la pareja aún no llegaba, ya llevaban demasiado tiempo ya sin su estrecha vigilancia.

Hasta que finalmente los vio llegar, empezando de ese modo su maratón de espionaje, teniendo que oír, un sin fin de saludos de rigor entre los más cercanos, intentando escuchar con mucha dificultad lo que se hablaba, sobre todo lo que la pareja que le interesaba comenzaba a comentar al iniciar un baile demasiado apretado, para su gusto. Observó conteniendo hasta límites insospechados su malestar, al ver, como ese maldito humano inferior, rodeaba con su mano la cintura de Kagome, para acercarla a él y comenzar la danza, que había sido expresamente preparada por la maestra de historia, convirtiéndose en una clase magistral de las costumbres del Japón feudal, inclusive los músicos contratados, solo interpretaban melodías de aquella época. Para entonces Inuyasha se encontraba ya oculto en la copa de un árbol cercano.

Maldición, estos humanos escandalosos – decía mientras sus orejas se movían en busca del rastro de la voz de Kagome, pero las voces mezcladas de los asistentes lo estaban mareado.

Vio a un costado como el sujeto aquel, sacaba a la muchacha de la pista de baile, dirigiéndose con ella hacía uno de los jardines, un sitio algo más apartado y solitario, al menos ahí lograría escucharlos, ya que durante el baile no pudo oír nada, a pesar de su esfuerzo, los siguió sigiloso y murmurando un sin fin de palabras. Odiaba a ese acompañante que Kagome había escogido para este fastidioso festival, más aún sabiendo a la perfección las intenciones de él, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez lo que Miroku comentara días antes, "creo que finalmente la señorita Kagome tiene un novio"…

No eso no puede ser verdad…- musito, algo desalentado, era una extraña sensación, aún parecía sentir el abrazo en el que se habían quedado horas antes, ¿y si aquellas palabras de amor, solo las imaginó?... – Feh, no me importa,… que se vaya con ese estúpido humano – y ante aquel pensamiento se bajo del árbol dispuesto a marcharse, dando la espalda a la pareja que se alejaba, - …Novio…- bufó burlándose y recordando que hasta hace algunos días, él ni siquiera sabía que era un novio, pero igualmente recordando lo demás que digiera ese monje pervertido, "… digamos que son amigos, muy, muy, …muy amigos…-… de esos con los que te besas… y acaricias… y quieres tener muchos hijos…" abrió los ojos ante ese recuerdo, demasiado alarmado, apretó los puños y se giró para observarlos, notando como el muchacho, se desmedía en aquellas tontas atenciones que tanto les gustaban a las mujeres humanas y lo peor, a Kagome no parecía molestarle - ¡maldición, Kagome!... si vas a tener cachorros, no será con un humano…- se sorprendió a si mismo al decir aquello, de dónde había salido eso. Pero no alcanzó a avanzar ni un paso, cuando sintió que se le helaba la sangre ante la voz de una de las asistentes al "dichoso festival", que se estaba convirtiendo en el peor dolor de cabeza que recordaba, una chica con una mirada curiosa se le había atravesado en el camino.

Mira Eri…- dijo una muy eufórica Ayumi -… no sabía que también podían venir alumnos vestidos de youkais – mientras decía aquello tomaba del brazo a su amiga y la tiraba un poco del escondite en el que se encontraban espiando a Kagome y su acompañante, indiscretas y ansiosas por saber en que iba a terminar aquella cita.

No me tires Ayumi- reclamó con ímpetu la joven, estirando un poco su ropa que se había desordenado, sin mirar aún al supuesto "youkai".

Pero mira Eri… que bien le quedó el disfraz…- continuaba exclamando la muchacha, muy entusiasmada, observando los ojos dorados que la miraban desafiante, como si estuviera a punto de quitarla de su camino sin miramiento alguno –…y que bien hace el papel de youkai…- siguió diciendo, ante los ojos llameantes de Inuyasha, mientras la chica junto a ella levantaba la mirada ante la insistencia de su amiga.

Hanyou, chiquilla… no youkai…- corrigió casi en un gruñido, quitando la mirada de ella, para observar nuevamente a la pareja que era el centro de atención de ellos tres, al menos.

Entonces, Eri acercó con cautela su boca hasta el oído de su amiga, para susurrarle algo muy bajito concluyendo que el "hanyou", no le escucharía, mientras que éste se adelantaba unos pasos dándole la espalda.

Ayumi, ¿qué no es este el chico de Kagome? – consultó algo inquieta, mientras que la otra muchacha la miraba incrédula, Inuyasha por su parte solo movió las orejas al oír el comentario, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en Kagome y el estúpido ese, como para poner mayor atención – si Ayumi, - continuó la otra ahora más animada – no ves el color de su cabello, sin duda es ese chico rebelde, engreído y desatento del que ella siempre habla…

Inuyasha arrugó un tanto el ceño, ante aquellas palabras, que aunque las amigas, pensaran que él no las escucharía, eran recepcionadas por sus oídos a la perfección, pero los comentarios no cesaron ahí.

¿Tú lo crees?...- consultó Ayumi, mirando nuevamente a Inuyasha, que permanecía oculto al igual que ellas, entre las sombras a una distancia muy corta de la pareja – o sea que ¿debe estar muerto de celos? – Eri solo ser limitó a asentir.

Maldición, ¿ustedes también?...- dijo aquello ya visiblemente irritado, no comprendía por qué, todos se empeñaban en decir que él estaba celoso de ese humano inútil, pero antes de poder encontrar una respuesta, una escena demasiado inquietante, se clavó en su retina y sus orejas puntiagudas y alertas captaron las palabras que lo sacarían de su espera.

Kenichi se había sentado junto a Kagome, observando el cielo y haciendo mención a lo hermoso que este se veía, claro que nada comparado con la belleza que ella irradiaba en ese momento, la muchacha por su parte agradecía algo apenada el cumplido de su acompañante, intentando llevar en paz la situación, para obtener lo antes posible lo que realmente la traía hasta este lugar.

Kenichi…ahora que ya he cumplido con mi parte, ¿me puedes entregar el frasco con los fragmentos? – intentó ser lo más cortes posible con sus palabras, pero lo cierto es que no tenía ninguna otra intención, más que la de recuperar lo que el muchacha mantenía en su poder y partir de una vez por todas al Sengoku, tenía que ser honesta, se moría de ganas de estar con Inuyasha, ya que claro, después de aquella especie de "confesión" que habían tenido, no sabía como debía tratarlo.

El muchacho que la acompañaba, la miró y esbozó una suave sonrisa, muy al estilo de algún galán del séptimo arte, Kagome contuvo el aire, ya que su primera reacción fue la de bufar agotada ya de jugar al gato y al ratón con este chico, pero se contuvo una vez más, esperando que esto no se extendiera más. Pero antes que lograra reaccionar, Kenichi había sostenido su rostro entre sus manos y se acercaba apunto de tocar sus labios. Antes de que lograra pestañear, o negarse, o exclamar algún sonido, sintió como éste la soltaba rápidamente y una roja figura se interponía entre ambos.

¿Inuyasha?...- preguntó incrédula, aún sentada en el mismo lugar, a diferencia de su acompañante que se encontraba frente a un hanyou, de mirada endurecida y seria, desafiante.

Entrégame los fragmentos – solicitó, logrando que su voz sonara absolutamente a mando, extendiendo su mano para recibir lo que suponía el tipo aquel, si era inteligente, le entregaría.

Y Tú, ¿quién eres?...- consultó con un aire arrogante y molesto el muchacho que estuvo a punto de probar los labios de su bella acompañante.

Inuyasha se quedo unos segundos en silencio, sintiendo como una desconcertada Kagome le tomaba el brazo, como escudándose en él, definitivamente hoy ella se sentía como la una "princesita" de la época feudal, a quien su radiante caballero venía a rescatar, el hanyou finalmente abrió la boca para responder algo.

Yo soy… el chico de Kagome – dijo con total convicción, alzando el mentón, como si aquello fuera una especie de título nobiliario del que se sentía orgulloso.

Ves, te lo dije…- escuchó a lo lejos la voz de una de esas chiquillas que andaban espiando por ahí.

Kagome, ¿jamás dijiste que tuvieras un novio?...- reclamó Kenichi, buscando la mirada de la joven tras la roja vestimenta.

Bueno…- por un momento Inuyasha pensó que ella lo desmentiría, pero permaneció inmóvil, esperando - … tú no preguntaste…- dicho aquello cerró mas las manos en el agarre de las ropas de el hanyou.

Dame los fragmentos y vete… - continuó Inuyasha, ahora más seguro aún de sus palabras, luego de sentir el apoyo de Kagome en aquella… ¿mentira?...

Kenichi, no tuvo más alternativa que sacar de entre sus ropas lo que le era solicitado y entregarlo, pasando sus manos por el cabello y pensando en como conseguir a otra chica a la cual besar durante las horas que le quedaban en el baile.

Bueno Kagome… ya sabes que estoy disponible si me necesitas – concluyó aquel episodio con un amargo sabor a derrota, ante la mirada fulminante que Inuyasha le entregaba, intentando echársele encima, pero Kagome lo contuvo, poniéndose esta vez ante él, de haber sido otra la situación de seguro el conjuro le habría servido, pero estaba tan feliz de que hubiera venido en su rescate, que no se lo merecía.

Inuyasha la miró luego de que el desagradable y arrogante humano ese se alejara, con claras intenciones de reclamarle que no le permitiera darle al menos un buen golpe, pero en cuanto se encontró con aquellos ojos castaños que lo miraban con una dulzura tan inigualable, sintió como el corazón se le derretía dentro del pecho… por Kami, no podía dejar que ella lo dominara de este modo…

Toma…- dijo, entregándole el frasco pequeño con los fragmentos que hacía días le habían sido arrebatados -… ¿por qué no me contaste? – reclamó, arrugando el ceño, todo aquello ante la mirada atenta de las muchachas que se encontraban ocultas en la oscuridad.

Bueno… quería solucionarlo sola…- respondió con la voz debilitada, sabiendo que se estaba ganando un reclamó aún mayor.

Feh…bonita forma de solucionarlo…- continuó con sarcasmo Inuyasha, ante la mirada baja de Kagome - … ese humano quería aprovecharse de ti…- seguía entregándole sus apreciaciones de la situación -… si te hubiera hecho casi, ahora estaría en el Sengoku y ese estúpido…- la solo imagen del tipo ese, besando a Kagome, le corroía las entrañas y unos deseos increíbles de ir tras él para golpearlo, le nacían.

Pero todo aquello se vio nublado ante el contacto de los brazos de Kagome contra su cuerpo, lo estaba rodeando, de ese modo tan autentico que solo ella podía poseer, desconcertándolo con sus muestras de afecto, aferrándose a él y susurrando casi a punto de echarse a llorar una frase.

Muchas gracias Inuyasha…- lo apretó en aquel abrazo, notando que él permanecía rígido, como sorprendido, pero en cuestión de segundos, la estaba abrazando también, poniendo sobre su cabello un intenso beso.

No me agradezcas…- musito, ya más calmado, sabía que solo Kagome tenía la capacidad de sacarlo de quicio y entregarle semejante estado de paz, de un momento a otro – eres una tonta…sabes que estoy para cuidar de ti…

Ahhh… Inuyasha – suspiro ante las palabras del hanyou – a veces no sé si regañarte o besarte…- ante aquella declaración tan espontánea, se produjo un instante de silencio entre ambos, el que fue roto por la voz calma y tierna de él, sorprendiéndola…

Creo que…lo segundo me gustaría más…

Kagome se mordió el labio, aún con el rostro oculto de la mirada de él, sabiendo que aquello era algo que estaba deseando sin recordar ya desde cuando, pero que ante lo acontecido horas antes, ahora anhelaba con más ahínco. Fue entonces que lentamente levanto su rostro buscando los dorados ojos. Inuyasha la miro y una suave sonrisa orgullosa por cierto, se acomodó en su boca, mientras comenzaba poco a poco a inclinarse sobre ella, sintiendo como el corazón parecía chocar con una fuerza inusitada contra si pecho, de pronto era como si las piernas fueran a ceder ante la agitación en su interior, pero deseaba demasiado probar aquellos labios que lo hipnotizaban.

Ella por su parte, se aferró con más fuerza a las rojas vestimentas, experimentando un vértigo inaudito ante la cercanía del aliento de Inuyasha, parecía como si todo a su alrededor girara, obligándola a cerrar los ojos, para contener el mareo… y de pronto, el roce, suave y primeramente débil, de los labios tibios de él, que de forma casi inmediata la acercó, más a su cuerpo, como asegurándose con ello de que no se fuera a escapar. El beso se convirtió en cuestión de segundos en una caricia exquisita y dulce, "tan dulce como el chocolate", pensó el hanyou en un instante de lucidez, ya que aquel simple roce lo estaba transportando a un lugar del que difícilmente desearía volver alguna vez…y entonces fue, que al disminuir la intensidad, dejando entre sus bocas, solo el espacio para unas palabras, le dijo, con aquella misma sonrisa arrogante…

Kagome…tus labios… saben a chocolate…

Tu voz es el aliento de las flores,

tu voz es de los cisnes la armonía;

es tu mirada el esplendor del día,

y el color de la rosa es tu color.

Tú prestas nueva vida y esperanza

a un corazón para el amor ya muerto:

tú creces de mi vida en el desierto

como crece en un páramo la flor.

Fin


End file.
